Skorpion
The Vz.61 Skorpion is a weapon appearing as a Submachine Gun in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, as a Machine Pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and as a Handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It can also be used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but only through console commands. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father", and "Mile High Club". In the event that the player's primary weapon runs out of ammo, it is a decent secondary weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high damage within range and high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or an ACOG Scope. The Skorpion's damage profile is unique, dealing 50-20 damage depending on range. This translates to a 2-5 hit kill. Stopping Power reduces the bullets required to kill to 2-4 bullets. Stopping Power therefore does not benefit the Skorpion at extreme close ranges, though it allows for faster times to kill at longer ranges. The Skorpion has no idle sway and very low recoil. Its recoil profile is 50 to the side, 30 upward, and 20 downward. Its high center speed value of 1700 make its already low recoil patterns even more manageable. Its rate of fire of 857 RPM is about middle of the pack, being faster than that of the MP5 or AK-74u, but slower than the Mini-Uzi or the P90. Reload speed is average for non-empty magazines, but is much faster than other SMGs if reloaded while empty. However, reload cancelling has minimal benefits on the Skorpion, and its small magazine means that they are also frequent. As with most other submachine guns, wall penetration power is very low, and users move at 100% base speed. Something very important to note is that the Skorpion is affected by a bug; when reloading, empty or loaded, the magazine is not counted to be loaded by the game engine until a few seconds after the animation is actually finished. This bug prevents reload cancelling with the Skorpion. This applies to both the original and Remastered versions of CoD4. With its set of unusual traits, the Skorpion fills niches that other submachine guns lack. The Skorpion's moderately high rate of fire and high damage make it the fastest killing submachine gun at close range, and it can achieve this without Stopping Power. Equipping Double Tap makes the Skorpion's close range performance even better, but this comes at the cost of increased reloads and ammo consumption. With Double Tap, the Skorpion can kill an enemy almost instantly at close range. However, the damage dropoff starts very early, at around six meters, and falls off completely at about ten meters. The Skorpion suffers most at mid-close to middle ranges, where its early damage dropoff and low minimum damage put it at a disadvantage in terms of killing speed. At medium to long ranges, the Skorpion is once again a strong weapon compared to other submachine guns due to its very low recoil. Even though it requires up to five shots to kill targets, the Skorpion's low recoil allows for easy tracking of moving targets. The Skorpion is a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. Because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. This has led it to being banned in most professional matches, as it can be considered highly overpowered in Hardcore. The Skorpion benefits from all the attachments. The Red Dot Sight is an improvement over the flat iron sights, and is a strong improvement for a gun that relies on precision. The Silencer decreases the already tiny range by a fraction, but isn't a big decrease compared to other weapons, and masks the user from the minimap when firing. The ACOG scope may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this adds to the mid to long range capability of the gun, but the muzzle flash and low magazine size doesn't justify using the ACOG scope too much. The Skorpion also benefits greatly from perks. Becuase of the small magazine and starting ammo supply, it makes good use of Bandolier. The smaller benefit Stopping Power provides means that other perk alternatives can be useful, such as Juggernaut. The frequent reloads can be expedited with Sleight of Hand. UAV Jammer and/or Dead Silence with a silencer can make users nigh-undetectable, if the player is looking for a more stealth-oriented loadout. Shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, but this is done to clear the iron sights, as flying shell casings would block most of the screen. Overall, the Skorpion is a very versatile and powerful submachine gun, in the right hands. The combination of low recoil, very high damage, and a high fire rate can make the Skorpion one of the best guns at close range in the game, but it is often overlooked for other weapons. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The Skorpion appears in Old School Mode as the default primary, with 20 rounds in the magazine and 80 rounds of reserve ammunition. The only method of obtaining this weapon is upon spawn or from a dead player. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Skorpion_CoD4.png|The Skorpion in first-person. Skorpion Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights. Skorpion Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Skorpion. Skorpion on table CoD4.png|The Skorpion lying on a table. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Skorpion MWR.png|The Skorpion in first-person. Skorpion Sights MWR.png|Aiming down the sights. Skorpion Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the Skorpion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Skorpion can be used in the Modern Warfare 2 mission Team Player via console command "give skorpion" . Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It only has 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy as well as a very high rate of fire, which is boosted by the fact that there is no recoil in the game, though it will burn ammo very quickly. The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in game, comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. In multiplayer it is the fourth weapon of the Insurgents faction and the first to be unlocked, taking 50 kills while using the Insurgency. The high rate of fire and power and clear iron-sights make this an overall good weapon, but the small magazine (a mere 20 rounds) and low reserve ammo (only sidearms have less overall ammo or smaller magazine) make most players discard it after other weapons are unlocked. Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Skorpion appears in some missions of campaign, such as "Operation 40" or "WMD" where it is used by the Tropas or Spetsnaz. It also appears in mission "Victor Charlie", used by Viet Cong soldiers. Multiplayer The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be purchased after Level 7 and costs . The Skorpion has highly varying damage. Up close, a 2 shot kill can be earned. This, along with the M60, are the only fully automatic weapons in Black Ops to be able to 2-shot kill. However, damage can steep off to a 5 shot kill, making the Skorpion a very poor weapon at range. To go in hand with this apparent weakness, the Skorpion has terrible range. The 2 shot kill stops at about 7 and a half meters, with the minimum 5 hit kill starting at around 12 meters. The rate of fire is also tied with the MP5K and the AK-74u for the lowest fire-rate in class, shooting at a measly 750 RPM. Accuracy is amazing. The Skorpion has almost no recoil, and the iron sights, while a bit lacking with clarity, are very clear and easy to use. Using the Grip gives little benefit, and using Rapid Fire has little detriment towards the recoil. The rest of the statistics are slightly average. The mobility is high, the hip-fire cone is small, and reload speeds are pretty quick, at 2.35 seconds, or 3.2 seconds for an empty reload. Unfortunately, a weakness the Skorpion has is its 20 round magazine, which makes reloads often. By far the Skorpion's strongest strength is its ease of use. The Skorpion's little recoil and amazing center speed (at 1700) make the weapon very controllable even at long range. As well, the Skorpion is easily one of the greatest weapons up close, easily scoring 2 or 3 hit kills. The Skorpion's big weakness is its ammo loadout and magazine size. At 20 rounds, players only start with 80 total rounds of ammo. The Skorpion may shoot slower, but it'll still run out of ammo fast. As well, the range is terrible, as 4 and 5 hit kills are relatively common. The Skorpion is limited to modifications, as all optical attachments are prohibited, and Dual Mags is absent. The most useful attachment is Rapid Fire, as it increases the Skorpion's rate of fire to 1000. This, alongside the little penalty to accuracy, make the Skorpion very powerful in areas it would be consistently weak. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to 30, allowing users to not reload as often. However, only 2 magazines are given in the ammo loadout, so it's not recommended unless Scavenger Pro is in use. The Grip is one of the worst attachments for the Skorpion, as the added center speed isn't necessary. The Skorpion is already extremely accurate to contend with the ACR in terms of accuracy; it is not needed. The Suppressor is a risky attachment: the already pitiful range is lowered even further, but the penalty isn't that bad, as it helps the Skorpion at times when the user would still be getting 4 or 5 hit kills without it. The Dual Wield attachment is unique in the fact that it changes multiple factors of the weapon. Using Dual Wield lowers the maximum damage of the weapon, meaning it can no longer achieve two hit kills at close range. Compared to other submachine guns with the attachment, the Skorpion has a lower fire rate but proves to be more accurate. Both bullet spread and visual recoil are the lowest in the category, which makes the weapon semi-useful at medium ranges. For perks, Scavenger is the best choice for Blue perks. The Skorpion's low magazine capacity and ammo loadout make Scavenger of huge help. For the red perk, Sleight of Hand Pro is very helpful, as the constant reloading is make quicker, and the Aim Down Sight time is reduced. Steady Aim and Warlord can be possible alternatives. For the green perk, it's up to personal preference, but it's best that it suits a more mobile strategy. Hacker is very good to detect equipment and turrets, possibly saving your life in some cases. Ninja is another great perk if on the move, as it can leave attentive players guessing. Marathon is a good perk as well to increase the time the player can sprint. In conclusion, the Skorpion has some glaring weaknesses that mold how this weapon should be used. If not used correctly it can be a poor weapon. However, if used correctly, the high power rounds and extreme accuracy will fail to disappoint. Attachments *Extended Mag *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Skorpion BO.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. Skorpion_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Skorpion. Skorpion reload BO.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Skorpion. ELITE_Skorpion.png|Render of the Skorpion. SkorpionDW.png|The Skorpion's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Skorpion Pack-a-Punch BO.png|The Skorpion's cut Pack-A-Punch texture. Video ᴴᴰ Call of Duty Black Ops PC - Skorpion game-play on 'Crisis' 4K 60FPS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''but appears as a machine pistol, as opposed to its classification as a submachine gun in previous games. It seems to have retained many physical aspects from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Multiplayer The Skorpion is unlocked at Level 36 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is now a secondary weapon, classified as a machine pistol. It still retains many traits from its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart such as a 20 round magazine, but with a new black synthetic grip instead of a wooden one, and a noticeably higher recoil and less damage, as the Skorpion no longer retains the 2 hit kill capability from the previous games. Compared to the MP9, the Skorpion has a slower fire rate, smaller magazines, less overall ammunition, a slower reload, and more recoil - the Skorpion has an unusual recoil pattern, that causes the weapon to harshly pull to the left, making the iron sights hard to use during sustained fire. It does, however, kill in one less bullet at long ranges and has a slightly faster raise time, making it more ideal for pulling out at a moment's notice. Additionally, the Skorpion does not have idle sway. The Skorpion is also unique in the fact that it has a very small hipfire spread and very little recoil when hipfired. This trait makes it one of the best weapons to use Akimbo, as the tight spread and lack of recoil allows it to be used out to middle range. Interestingly, the Skorpion has the highest headshot multiplier of any gun in the game at 2x the damage, only matched by the MP9. At medium ranges, one should fire the Skorpion in controlled bursts, and at long ranges, one should fire semi-automatically while aiming for the head to gain the headshot multiplier (which is possible due to the lack of sway). It is recommended to use the Skorpion with Akimbo, because when aiming down the sights, the Skorpion is outmatched by the MP9's lower recoil and superior magazine capacity. As with all Akimbo weapons, it is recommended to use Steady Aim, as this will greatly improve the accuracy. Scavenger is also useful, as otherwise the player will run out of ammunition very quickly. When used with Akimbo and Steady Aim, the Skorpion is able to effectively kill enemies at surprisingly long distances compared to the other Machine Pistols. Worth taking note is that equipping this weapon increases the player's sprint time by 75%. This trait is also present in the MP9 and USAS 12. In the game mode Money in the Denk, the Skorpion is the secondary weapon in the "Money" class, where it is equipped with Akimbo. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The Skorpion is available in Survival Mode at level 3 and costs $1500. Because of its low damage, high recoil, and a small magazine capacity, it is only recommended for use in the early waves. Gallery Skorpion_MW3.png|First person view of the Skorpion. Skorpion Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload 2 MW3.png|Cocking the left side of the Skorpion. Skorpion Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the right side of the Skorpion. SAS Soldier Skorpion Underground MW3.jpg|An SAS soldier wielding a Skorpion. Skorpion 3rd person MW3.png|The Skorpion in third-person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is very similar to the Mobilized variant, with identical aspect, ammo capacity and general stats. Skorpion MW3DS.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Skorpion appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified using the same model as the Modern Warfare 3 model. It is one of two automatic handguns, the other being the MAC11. The Skorpion has low recoil and a decent fire rate, but lacks in damage and range. Attachments *Noise Suppressor *Weight Balance *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Improved Grip *Rapid Fire *Tactical Knife *Red Dot Sight *Extended Barrel Gallery Skorpion First Person BOD.png|The Skorpion in first person. Skorpion Iron Sights BOD.png|Aiming down the Skorpion's iron sight. Skorpion Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Call of Duty Online The Vz.61 Skorpion returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *FMJ *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Quickdraw Handle *Red Dot Sight *Fast Mag Gallery Skorpion CoDO.png|The Vz.61 Skorpion in first person Skorpion ADS CoDO.png|Iron sights Skorpion Reload CoDO.jpg|Reloading Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The front sight post is slightly bent out of postion, as it does not line up perfectly with the rear sight assembly. *Nearby the trigger guard, it is possible to see the word "Zastava", the manufacturer's name. This also applies to the Modern Warfare 3 version. *On the left side of rear sight, there is a "75" marking on it. *When equipped with an ACOG Scope, the Skorpion is held closer to the player when viewed in first person, than a Skorpion equipped with any other or no attachments; it takes up more space than almost any other weapon in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The casings are expelled above the top of the gun. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In third person, the Skorpion is held as if it were a pistol. *On the Wii version it is held with one hand, but with the Grip it is held with two. This has no affect on recoil or accuracy. *Unlike other versions of the weapon, the Skorpion in this game has no folded stock. It can only be seen used if using the Grip attachment, and in this case, is unfolded. And in the Wii version of the game, the stock is entirely absent, replaced by a default Grip attatched directly to the barrel. *The Skorpion's pickup icon shows the stock folded over the top of the reciever. However, it is not present unless the Grip is used. Even then, the folding wire stock is still not folded. *Camouflage in first person doesn't cover the pistol grip, but in third person it does. *Using Golden Camouflage on the Skorpion will remove the tritium dot on the center post of the Skorpion's iron sights. *In the Rezurrection trailer, the ad for Verrückt shows a soldier with two Skorpions, which is unavailable in zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Skorpion has a side mounted rail in the Create-a-Class image, but this is only seen in game when an optical attachment is being used. *When an optic is attached, the reload animation changes. Instead of using the left charging handle, the right side charging handle is used instead. *When used with Akimbo, the two Skorpions are held at different angles. This has no effect on accuracy or recoil. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Handguns Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns